overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
School Days (Episode)
School Days (スクールデイズ,Sukūru Deizu) is the twelfth and final episode of School Days anime. Plot Summary The scene starts with Makoto and Kotonoha walking together until Makoto notices that his hands are cold, he tries to warm them up until suddenly Kotonoha drags his hands to her chest Makoto was startled by this before being relived by this. Meanwhile Sekai waits for Makoto to get home, somewhere in the restaurant where Makoto and Kotonoha are having dinner together Sekai calls Makoto demanding to go home as she finally finishes preparing dinner for them to which he refuses to by telling her that he has something to do, Sekai realizes his deceit then asked him if he is with another girl Makoto tries to deny it but failed. Sekai pleaded to Makoto that he should take responsibility as she was carrying their child,when Makoto mention Kotonoha to Sekai the latter realizes that he was with Kotonoha and tries to ask about it,Makoto then infuriated questioned why she got pregnant in the first place and tells him in front of the class. Sekai tries to explain it but was cut off from Makoto who appeasefully tells Sekai to go home and stop acting as she was his girlfriend then closes his phone down on her causing Sekai to presumably shove off the dinner that she made for them. A distraught Sekai who is now heading home from the station then she notices a opposite train pass by,here she spotted Makoto and Kotonoha together realizing this Sekai tries to go back to Makoto's apartment meanwhile in the latter place Makoto goes to prepare some tea from Kotonoha until notices a mess which is the dinner that Sekai sets for them before.While he's cleaning the mess made by Sekai He's started to ponder that if it was his selfish desires that causes the current problem he was in now due to his lust on Sekai causing her to cheat on Kotonoha until the doorbell rung he's about to answer it until he heard a crack noise which is to be Sekai slapped Kotonoha who answer the door instead,here an deranged Sekai demands Kotonoha to leave but Makoto shove her off,Sekai asked if he invited Kotonoha with him to which he said she didn't do anything. Sekai refuses to believe this and accuses Kotonoha for seducing him before demanding her to leave until Kotonoha calmly accused Sekai from seducing Makoto and blames her for the things she endured, Sekai protested as her feelings for Makoto we're mutual but Kotonoha countered this by telling that Setsuna also loves Makoto as well,despite the things she had to endured Kotonoha "'Forgave'" Sekai and Makoto for it and starts to make out with Makoto in front of Sekai, despite the latter's plea to stop both of them ignored her while making out causes to Sekai to break and scream in pain. Once again a distraught Sekai heads home while here she recalls his conversation with Setsuna at the first semester about Makoto then wanted to share a photograph of him to Setsuna until a mysterious red masked figure appears in front of her who accuses Sekai for being a hypocrite and blames her from everything by telling her that she uses Kotonoha as an excuse in order to get close to Makoto,Sekai denies this as she explains that she never intended to do this but the masked figure questions her why did she let Makoto introduce to Kotonoha and tells her if she didn't to this in the first place the outcome for Sekai would be different then the masked figure removes her masked which reveals to be Setsuna causing Sekai to scream and tells her that Makoto "'loves'" her. Sekai was now lying on her bed receives a text from Makoto much of her joy until when she reads it her joyfulness shatters when she reads the text from Makoto who wanted her to meet a doctor one of acquaintance's of Kotonoha's father Sekai realizes that Makoto wanted to abort the baby much of her distress.At school Makoto was relieve that Sekai is absent before receiving a text from the latter who wanted to meet with him in his place after school,after school Sekai visits Makoto in his place here he asked about her meeting with the doctor which she refuses to answer then Makoto tries to make some tea for them to which Sekai insisted that she should make it for them instead. Makoto receives a text from his phone on his room here he reads it which reveals to be Sekai with a apology with many spaces he traverse his text until he finds a "Goodbye" Sekai stabs him in a fit of rage until Makoto holds her and calls out her name. Sekai realizes that she murdered Makoto and ran off before Kotonoha found Makoto now dead. Sekai then receives a message to meet "Makoto" at the school rooftop which reveals to be Kotonoha who used Makoto's cellphone to lure her and asked if she really visited the hospital to which Sekai tells her that she refuses but Kotonoha explains that if she was pregnant she would prove it and also Kotonoha tells her that she can't have a child as Kotonoha was Makoto's girlfriend but Sekai tells her that she wanted to be his girlfriend as well and questions why she would endured to do what Makoto wanted which Kotonoha tells her to asked him for herself, Sekai noticed that Kotonoha was pointing on the bag that when Sekai inspected it she throws up before Kotonoha unfolds her douzuki and charges at Sekai where the latter responded by pulling her knife that she uses to kill Makoto but Kotonoha disarms her before shoving her douzuki in her neck killing Sekai, Kotonoha then dissected Sekai's uterus and realizes that she was lying about being pregnant. Kotonoha was seen in the boat cradling Makoto's severed head and whispers that there finally together alone. In the post ending Makoto narrates his encounter with Kotonoha from the beginning as the school has returned to normal and the story ends with Makoto's phone was seen in the bench on the school rooftop. Trivia * In the french dub Makoto gaines lines while scrawling down sekai's text message before she stabs him. Characters in orders of appearance *Makoto Itou *Kotonoha Katsura *Sekai Saionji *Setsuna Kiyoura (flashback and manifestation of Sekai's guilt) *Kokoro Katsura *Minami Obuchi (post ending) *Kumi Mori (post ending) *Natsumi Koizumi (post ending) *Otome Katou (post ending) *Nanami Kanroji (post ending) *Hikari Kuroda (post ending) *Taisuke Sawanaga (post ending) Category:Anime